The New Amalgam Adventures
by Zak Saturday
Summary: I finally give you the story you've been waiting for! YEAH! Welcome to the recreated Amalgam Universe! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my New Amalgam story at long last!

I just want to thank JadeDragon220 and Jokermask18 for helping me make this fanfic a reality. Enjoy everything my mind, sane and _in_sane, had to offer.

It was a beautiful sunshine in the area, the whole of the country could be cheering for joy. But there was one city greator than the rest. Amalgam City the, worlds largest city out there. It's on a large island off the coast of its perspective state, California...

Clark woke up to the sound of his alarm going off and harsh sunlight screaming in through his window. Mumbling irritably, he swiped at his alarm, missing a few times before managing somehow to hit the snooze button. Wrapping the blanket back around his scrawny frame, Clark closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep...

A harsh knocking at his door jarred him awake. Groaning, he pressed a pillow to his face and hoped that whoever it was would just go away. That didn't happen. Instead, with a grunt of effort and the sound of splintering wood, Clark's bedroom door flew open. His eyes snapped open. Startled, Clark tried to scramble to his feet only to have the blanket wrap around his legs and trip him up. He landed with a dull thud and spent the next few moments wrestling with his comforter.

When he finally freed himself and looked up, he saw his best friend Logan standing there, leaning idly against the doorframe. "Hey, bro! Wake up. Time for school." "_Logan_." Clark scowled and pulled himself to his feet. "Was that _absolutely_ necessary?"

"You wouldn't get up." "The door wasn't even _locked_." Clark exclaimed, running his fingers along the crack. "Aw, man, you snapped the wood." "How was I supposed to know?" Logan feigned as innocent a look as he could.

Clark sighed. "Whatever, Logan. Let's just go."

Logan headed downstairs while Clark stripped down and pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. He went downstairs, watching as Alfred fussed over Logan's clothes and demanded to know if the boy had everything he needed ("It's alright Alfred, I have everything." "Did you remember your summer essay?" "...Oops.") Clark snickered, not seeing his mother approaching him from behind until it was too late. She planted a kiss on his cheek and shoved a bag lunch into his hands. "_Ma_..." He complained and rubbed his face irritably. His mother just laughed. "What do you want for breakfast?" Clark stole a look at the clock. "Nothing. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." He grabbed his friend by the arm, ignoring his protests, and dragged him out of the house and halfway down the street. Scowling, Logan shook him off and elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!" Clark rubbed his side. "What was that for?" "Your mother still makes you a bagged lunch." It wasn't really a question. More like a statement, and Logan put up one of his rare wide grins about it. "Shut up, Logan."

The two sophomores reached Xavier High on time, by some miracle. Logan maintained an easy pace the whole way, but even still Clark found himself struggling to keep up (Both running to the school that day AND in terms of their grades). Logan stopped every once in awhile so he could catch up, kindly not saying a word... the running not their grades.

"Logan, Clark, over here!" They looked over to see their friend, Jimmy Banner, waving his arms madly to get their attention. The 17 year old next to him, Mr. full-of-himself Hal Stark kept grabbing his arm, trying to get him to stop, but Jimmy was too worked up to care.

Logan rolled his eyes, reluctantly following Clark across the street to them. Jimmy gave Clark a quick hug, and tried to give Logan one as well, thought better of it, and just smiled at him instead. The edges of Logan's mouth quirked up into a little smile, but it only lasted a second. Hal had no such thought process. He clapped Logan on the back, maybe a little harder than he had Clark. "Wayne." "Stark."

Jimmy looked worried, but Clark knew both of them too well to expect any trouble. They seemed like complete polar opposites, but Clark knew that they'd be there for each other if they needed it.

"Guys." Jimmy piped up. "Guys, we need to go or we won't have any time to find our classes." Logan and Hal seemed considerably less concerned about that, but they complied with Jimmy's request.

Jimmy dashed ahead, weaving through the crowd. He turned back to shout at his friends again, and somehow managed to run right into someone and send them both sprawling. "I'm so sorry." Jimmy exclaimed, gathering up the other student's books and offering them back. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped.

It was a girl.

But it wasn't just any girl. She looked like a beauty; like a princess from a fairy-tale. She had this skin tone that suggested that she was African; she also has this beautiful angel-white hair, giving her the look of a goddess.

Needless to say, Jimmy was blushing like hell.

"Go Jimmy!" Hal laughed.

Jimmy seemed to be having trouble speaking, and Hal and Logan were absolutely no help, so Clark had to be the nice one and hustled over to them.

"Jimmy, you klutz." Clark gently punched his shoulder. "Sorry about that. My name's Clark, this is Logan, and the babbling one is Jimmy."

"Ororo. Ororo Prince." She smiled. Hal materialized next to her. "And I'm Hal, your future husband."

Clark looked at Logan, who nodded and dragged Hal away by his backpack.

"Awww, let 'em go, Wayne. It was just getting good." Logan scowled and turned towards the source of the jokster of a voice. "Parker." "No, Logan. Remember what we talked about?" Clark touched his arm.

"Killing is illegal... and rude." He grumbled.

"Good boy." Clark replied. "Just ignore Connor. He'll go away eventually."

Connor's grinning face suddenly vanished from sight. The younger boy reappeared in the hands of Jamie Thompson, jock and school bully, who shoved poor Connor Parker against the school wall. "Annoying little runt." Jaime chuckled. "Miss me?" Without thinking, Clark charged over to them. "Leave him alone, Thompson." "Why d'you care?"

"He's just a kid."

"How about you mind your own business?" Jaime shoved Connor away and caught the front of Clark's shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark could see Logan making his way over to them. Clark opened his mouth to stop him, to tell him that he could fight his own fights, when a hand clamped down on Jaime's shoulder. "What's going on, boys?"

The owner of that hand looked... cool. And weird at the same time, He had differently colored eyes and his hair was one color on one side and dyed a different color on the other. He had this air of purpose about him.

The man smiled. "Nothin'." Jaime smiled innocently and let go of Clark. "Just messin' around." "I'm sure." The man frowned at him.

"Who're you?" Clark asked.

"Professor Asher." He smiled warmly. "You can call me Prof, or Axel. Whatever you're comfortable with. And who might you be?" "Clark." The boy smiled.

"Well, _Clark_." Asher laughed. "You and your friends better get going. The bell's going to ring in about... thirty seconds."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark, Logan, and Ororo's first week at school was fairly average, but they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Prof. Axel. was keeping a close eye on them, for he knew what they truly were, or rather who they _had_ been. He had not expected the Trinity of the Amalgam universe to be remade so completely, let alone into teenagers but he knew... from his alternate self... that all too soon... their lives would take a fantastic twist of fate. He also noticed some new Amalgams like Victor Drake, who saved Clark more than once from the jocks' bullying as well as occasionally fishing Connor Parker out of whatever locker in the school Jaime crammed him into. "Victor... Drake... A combination of Cyborg & Iceman..." he mused to himself "That's unexpected. The Brothers really started from scratch this time around." Access continued to take note of the students as the week passed and that was when he met the soon-to-be Turbotask ("He's more Flash than Taskmaster that one").

Clark mostly stayed with Logan throughout the day, mostly because the other boy's presence seemed to deflect bullies somewhat (Would _you_ want to hit a brooding boy with an occasional aggression problem?). During lunch one day when Clark was struggling with his biology homework, Logan suddenly lifted his head to look at something behind Clark. Too busy with his work, the other boy didn't bother to look.

Until, of course, a hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump clear out of the chair. "Hey, guys." Ororo smiled warmly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Clark was attempting to stutter out an excuse, something about having to head up to the library when Logan answered for him. "Go ahead." He shrugged and went back to playing with his straw. Ororo chose the seat between them and started pulling things out of her backpack when she happened to look over and notice what Clark was doing. "Biology, huh?" She craned her head to see. "Oh, that's right. You're in my class, aren't you?" "Uhh..." Clark mumbled. "Yeah. First row." Beside him, Logan accidentally sucked a gulp of milk down the wrong tube in an effort to stifle his laughter. Ororo frowned and reached over to smack the center of Logan's back, helping clear his lungs. "Is he okay?" She asked Clark. "Yeah." He glared at Logan. "He's just got allergies. They're really... annoying. So... biology. How about those... somatic cells?" Thankfully, Ororo just laughed at his pitiful attempt to make conversation.

"You wouldn't happen to need a study buddy, would you?" "Umm.." Clark scratched the back of his neck. "I guess so." "Does tomorrow during study hall sound good?" "Sure, sure. Whatever's good for you." "Great." Ororo beamed. "I have to go after Prof. Axel; I need to ask him a question about something really quick, alright?" She got up and started to leave. "Have fun." Clark called after her, not thinking. Logan chuckled.

"Smooth move, Rogers. Real smooth." "Shut _up,_ Logan."

Somehow, studying with Ororo didn't end in disaster like Logan predicted. Clark convinced him to come along, even though he didn't do any actual work. "He doesn't need to." Clark had explained. Ever since preschool, Logan had gotten nothing but good Grades.

The next few days rolled by smoothly. Logan and Ororo had reached some kind of friendship, even though Ororo still rolled her eyes at him every once in awhile.

That Friday, Professor Axel asked Clark to see him in his classroom after school. Assuming this was about the test he most likely had miserably failed, Clark had spent the day silently begging Axel not to call his Ma. He opened the door slowly, confused when he found that the room was completely dark. He reached out, fumbling for the light switched. Finally, he managed to get his hand on it.

"_SURPRISE!_" Clark jumped, startled. Logan's hand shot out to stabilize him.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Ma smiled. "Wha-?" Hal wrapped an arm around Clark's shoulders and led him over to the table of food. "Sweet huh? Unfortunately, Ororo told me I couldn't bring any _real_ drink so this party is gonna be a bit dull. Sorry." Logan had gravitated over to the cookie tray, where he proceeded to fill up a plate. He licked off all the icing, leaving the actual cookie behind. Alfred just shook his head at him and let him be.

"I'll eat 'em if you won't." Wally reached for Logan's plate. "That's _really_ gross, Wally." Victor looked away from him.

Ororo weaved through the crowd, smiling and laughing. She acted like she was everyone's best friend, even though some of the guests there weren't exactly easy to get along with. (Connor kept making fun of her hair until Axel told him to stop, bluffing out a threat that he had Jaime's cell number on his speed dial.)

"Clark?" Ma called, cake in hands. "Come here, sweetheart. Happy Birthday to you-" She began, prompting everyone to join in. Embarrassed, Clark made his way to the center of the room. When the song reached its end, Clark closed his eyes, thought for a moment, then, he blew out the candles. Behind him, the room erupted into applause.

The party slowly dwindled away over the past half hour. Then Ma loaded Clark and Logan up in her van and started the drive home. About halfway there, Clark's head drooped to the window. Pale and sweaty, Clark reached for a plastic bag in case he threw up.

"Clark, honey, are you alright?" Ma frowned.

"Probably just ate too much cake." The corners of Clark's mouth quirked up into a rare grin.

"Not funny, Logan." Clark closed his eyes. Despite his taunting, Logan did offer his friend a hand in getting inside the house. Clark threw himself at the couch and curled up into a ball. "...Clark?" Logan frowned.

Clark convulsed and curled in on himself. He heard Logan call for Ma, but his voice seemed distant. Like he was screaming into a tunnel. Clark felt himself growing, muscles straining against the thin t-shirt.

"_Clark!_" His mother cried just as his clothing ripped. Finally, mercifully, it was over. Clark, still shaking, slowly rose to his feet. His shirt was torn to ribbons, his pants reduced to little more than ratty shorts. Logan's hand came up to steady him, but he had a harder time reaching Clark's shoulder now. Well, harder than before, not actually hard; Clark became 5 inches taller than Logan.

"Young man." Alfred said, his voice strangely calm. "Lay down, please."

Alfred went through the standard tests, including testing his reflexes and shining a little flashlight against his eyes. Alfred could work at a hospital if he chose.

"Well?" Logan frowned.

"Clark is fine." Alfred's eyebrow furrowed. "There's not a single thing wrong with him."

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Ma lightly touched his shoulder.

"To be honest, Ma." He smiled a little. "Taller." Clark moved into the hallway, taking a picture frame off the wall and looking at it. "Nothing feels any different."

"Well, you certainly look different." Logan arched an eyebrow. Clark glanced down at his arm and flexed, fascinated by the way his new muscles moved against the bone.

"Now." Ma wiped her forehead. "What on earth are we going to tell the school?" "We can't tell them anything." Alfred argued. "There's no way to explain...this."

"I suppose..." Ma sighed. "Homeschooling. Or Cyberschool, maybe. If I can just..." "Ma." Clark frowned.

"No decision has to be made right now." Alfred interjected. "Things will look better in the morning, I'm sure."

A man wearing civilian clothes watched the four interact through his binoculars, silent, heart rate quickening. He pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call, hands shaking.

"Access?" He croaked. "I've found them."

Review when you have the chance. Sorry for the wait by the way. Oh and that man in the window... I have plans for that character. Heh... heheheheheh... HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
